Digital Wizards
by Rya Starling
Summary: HPDigimon C-over. When Ken and Davis start attending Hogwarts are they ready and most importantly is Hogwarts ready for the fact that Deamon is back and looking for revenge on Davis and Ken. Can The two digidestined plus the famous harry potter help stop


DIGITAL WIZARDS CH.1  
  
Summery: When Ken suddenly gets a letter from Hogwarts who's congratulating him but Davis who's just got her letter also. Now as Ken prepares for Hogwarts can Hogwarts prepare for him and the fact Daemon is back and looking for revenge  
  
All right here's my first Digimon/HP crossover so please no flames and I don't own anything  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 1 THE LETTER  
  
Now as one may think at first glance of Ken Icjijoechi was that he was a normal eleven year old, aside from the facts that he was smarter then any other boy his age, spoke four different languages and that he was always seen carrying a large rookie type digimon called Wormon. Ken was only one of many children in the city that a digimon -digital monster- called partner and friend. His entire group of friends were known as the digidestined, Ken himself prided himself in being one that is if his friend Davis didn't pride himself over him already.  
  
Ken was getting ready to go to bed as his partner climbed in at the foot of his bed, he and his partner had been threw thick and thin. Over the last few years Ken had been threw much more then any other child his age had been put threw. First his brother dying, then turning totally evil becoming the digital emperor and then after turning good helped save the world more then once.  
  
His parents however didn't have a clue about his little accidents as the emperor he and other digidestined had kept it all hushed up because of the digimon not to mention digidestined who would just love to rip him from limb from limb. Thus his parents only knew about the good and not the bad, seeing that they had suffered enough without knowing he had almost completely destroyed another world.  
  
He looked over at a picture of his friends sitting by his lamp as he went to turn it off.  
  
Davis who was just an inch shorter then he was had a giant grin on his face as always and those goggles slapped on his head made him look even more like Tie everyday, he was holding onto his partner the rookie Veemon and trying not to fall over. Yole was staring at them strictly as he held into her digimon partner Hawkmon, she was the carefree of the group and often the one to scold the goggled Davis. Cody was trying to ignore them as he held Armadillomon or at least tried to he was the youngest and probably most serious of the group. Kari was laughing as she clung onto T.K for support as she tripped over Veemon there partners Gatomon and Patamon were sitting on there partners heads. Kari was the one always helping people while T.K was probably the second in command next to Davis.  
  
Ken however was standing in the picture with Davis holding him down while he was laughing and Wormon was by his feet smiling at the camera.  
  
Slowly he turned off his light prepared to close his eyes when a rapping noise at his window caught his attention. He got up quickly in a bit of a shock for the noise had surprised him, slowly he carefully leaned against the wall and opened the rolling window and instead of someone coming in with a gun or a rouge digimon a large brown owl swooped into the room. Then as it landed on the head of his bed frame it dropped a white envelope and slowly Ken picked it up. Only then did the owl take off out of the window leaving Ken to examine the strange letter.  
  
Slowly he looked at the front of the envelope and it read:  
  
Mr. K. Ichijoechi  
  
The room down the hall to the left  
  
Apartment 6 Shinjuku complex  
  
Shinjuku  
  
Tokyo  
  
For a second he was bewildered who would be writing to him and sending it by an owl instead of regular mail. There was no return address on it and slowly as he looked at the back he saw a red seal that looked like a coat of arms with a lion, badger, eagle, and a large snake surrounding the large letter H.  
  
Slowly he broke the wax seal and unfolded the white letter then read the inside with great surprise  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDOOR  
  
(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sroc. Cf. Warlock,  
  
supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Icjijoechi  
  
We are please to inform you that you have been accepted  
  
at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please  
  
find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no  
  
Later then July 31  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Ken for a second stood there thinking this must be a joke, yea that's it Davis must be playing a prank on him but could he really train an owl to fly a letter into his room? Slowly he decided to counsel his parents maybe they would know something about this odd and strange letter.  
  
He slowly exited his room leaving his partner sleeping and entered the living room where his parents were watching the late nightly news. Slowly he watched as they noticed his presence and looked at him oddly as he stared down at the letter.  
  
'What do you got their son?" His father asked taking notice of the letter. 'Nothing" Ken lied deciding to ask call and ask his best friend first if he had been playing this prank on him.  
  
Picking up the cordless phone and slowly heading into the bathroom he dialed Davis number. He hopped Davis was home ever since he had been going to some private school outside the country his parents thought would straighten him out he never saw his friend unless it was holiday or summer vacation.  
  
'Hello?" A voice asked and he recognized it at once as June. 'Yes June it's Ken is Davis there?" He asked. 'Just second" June said and he heard silence for a minute and then -  
  
'DAVIS GET YOU BUT TO THE PHONE AND LEAVE MY CAULDRON ALONE!"  
  
With the word Cauldron Ken had a good intention to hang up the phone but suddenly Davis came on the other line.  
  
'Yes?" He asked and he heard June slap him across the head, 'owe what was that for?"  
  
'For messing around with my essay yea little rat!" June screamed. 'Hello" Davis asked. 'Hey um Davis it's me Ken" He said and he heard Davis clear his throat. 'Hey man what's up?" Davis asked. 'Nothing it's just that well are you trying to be funny?" Ken asked and looked at the letter again. 'What um funny my sister says I don't even have to try to be funny she laughs when she looks at me" Davis said. 'Um right I mean did you happen to send me an letter by a owl?" Ken asked. 'Letter by an owl?" Davis asked and he heard June say something in the background and then Davis telling her to shut up.  
  
'Listen um why don't yea come down to my place and we'll check it out" Davis said, 'Um how's tomorrow?"  
  
'Tomorrow sounds good but if you didn't send the letter then who did?" Ken asked. 'Um this letter didn't happen to be sent by some school called um I dunno Hogwarts?" Davis asked. 'Yes why?" Ken asked. 'I don't believe it Ken I'm coming straight over.Yes June you can come too if you insist" Davis said, 'Hey wait a second!"  
  
'Ken" June asked, 'Do you have a fireplace?"  
  
Ken figured that his sister must have grabbed the phone away from his friend.  
  
'Yes an electric one why?" Ken asked and suddenly the phone hung up.  
  
Ken looked at the phone with surprise and then pressed the goodbye button and suddenly heard a load scream coming from his living which belonged to his mother. He rushed out and saw his parents looking at the electric fireplace, there was something Ken will never and probably never will forget for a long time. Davis and Veemon were laying in the fireplace, Davis on the bottom while Veemon was on top.  
  
'Get off of me your squishing me!" Davis choked and suddenly it didn't help as June landed in a puff of green flames on top of the two partners. 'Why does the heavier one always land on top gees!"  
  
'What did you just say?" June asked with an angry voice. 'And you ask me why Matt isn't attract to you" Davis grumbled under his breath as the trio got up, only then did they notice Ken's parents staring at them with odd looks.  
  
'I told you Floo Powder was a bad idea!" Davis cried. 'Hey you suggested it first goggle boy" June cried.  
  
'How did you.um get inside the fireplace?" Ken asked and Davis walked up towards him and slowly smiled as he took the letter from Ken and showed it to June. 'There see I told you it even has Prof. MacGonagall signature" Davis said. 'You should know she's sent enough Owl's home to mom" June said and Davis looked over at her. 'You don't have to rub it in you know besides it's me who has a crush of the Wealsy twins" Davis chuckled.  
  
'Excuse me but what is going on?" Ken asked.  
  
'I believe I can answer that" A voice said and suddenly in a burst of green flames an old man appeared in the fireplace.  
  
'Prof. Dumbledoor" June gasped.  
  
^  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 please review no flames please 


End file.
